


The Taste of the Sun's Glory

by HeroHikara



Series: The Oronir-Buduga Alliance [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Submission, alternative au ra anatomy, hemepenes, stroking Magnai's ego, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: Following every rejection came the same evening ritual, “Pledge fealty to the Sun that he might offer you his glory.”Or:Daidukul strokes Magnai's ego after his brutal rejection by Y'shtola, partially because Magnai wants to get laid, and partially because Dai has a crush on the idiot and can't tell him no.





	The Taste of the Sun's Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angry_gremlin_commando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_gremlin_commando/gifts).

> This was written as part of the FFXIVWrite2019 Prompts, namely Prompt #17: Obeisant. I just really wanted to post it as it's own thing because these two are a favorite pairing of mine and a rare pair at that. They deserve more smut.
> 
> And it is smut. Don't let Daidukul's pining mistake you, this is smut. Also set before Pledging Fealty so enjoy!

Following every rejection came the same evening ritual, “Pledge fealty to the Sun that he might offer you his glory.” Daidukul had grown accustomed to Magnai’s ego though, and knew just how to stroke it in order to keep the bonds of their alliance strong. After the Miqo’te enchantress rejected his fellow khan so coldly that it gave Sadu ammunition to sling at Magnai for moons to come, Daidukul had expected the younger leader to be a bit needier tonight.

“Of course my most radiant dawn.” Daidukul knelt before Magnai without question, in the privacy of the Buduga Khan’s own tent, none would disturb them. Not as Magnai disrobed beside his bedroll, nor as his night-blue fingers slid up the taut muscle of Magnai’s tanned thighs. “My beautiful sun, my brilliant light. I pledge everything to your glory.”

The only response was a snort of derision, oh this rejection really had gotten under the younger Khan’s skin. “As the Qestir say, words are lies. I want to feel your devotion to me, show it to me with your actions, worship the sun with due fervor.” The meaning was not lost on Daidukul, not when they’d been doing this for over a year now. The Budugan Khan licked his lips slowly, leaning forward just enough to find the slit hiding Magnai’s twin shafts with his tongue so he could begin to coax them out of hiding.

The entire time his tongue teased and probed for Magnai’s cocks, Daidukul’s hands set to work on massaging the tense muscles of his sun’s legs, kneading at them slowly. Deft and practiced fingers started just under the curve of the younger Khan’s ass, working ever so slowly down while Magnai’s cocks began to show from his slit. Usually the Oronir would have his fists in Daidukul’s hair by now, but today he was exceptionally riled up. One hand to cover his mouth and hide his pleasure, the other hand gripping at the elbow of the first.

They were at an impasse of sorts, Dai knew pride wouldn’t let Magnai beg, and Magnai knew by now that Daidukul’s worship was worth the wait. So he was forced muffled his moans and bite back his cries until Daidukul could wrap his lips around both cocks at once, tasting the slick and the salt of his fellow Khan’s desire. He swallowed carefully as they grew to full length, taking both shafts down his throat with practiced ease. It wasn’t the first time he let Magnai vent frustration and soothe his pent-up need on his throat, and the guttural roar the sun made as he gave up holding back and took two fistfulls of Daidukul’s platinum hair only served to excite the Budugan Khan.

The first few thrusts of Magnai’s hips were shallow and graceless, fueled only by need to have the warmth of Daidukul’s mouth around all of him, but each thrust after began to find a rhythm, allowing Daidukul the chance to breathe around the twin cocks the most radiant dawn buried in his throat. When Magnai gave up holding back, Daidukul had stopped massaging his legs, only able to focus on taking Magnai’s cocks into his throat as safely as possible. The ridges would leave him hoarse for a day at best. Now that the younger Khan had found a good steady pace Daidukul’s hands were back at work, massaging the kinks out of the tender flesh between the sun’s thighs and down his calves, as far as he could reach without scraping Magnai’s cocks with his teeth.

“Yes- yes! Daidukul!” He wanted to look up, see the desire on Magnai’s face, see the pleasure darken those molten gold eyes, but the Budgua didn’t dare. He couldn’t look. The first few times Magnai came to him Daidukul had dared look and what he saw struck him so deeply that it left his heart aching. He was no stranger to being a casual bedmate, but Magnai made him want more, and it hurt bedding the man one night then listening to him wax poetic about desiring a bride in the morning. No one else could wound him half as deep.

Instead he focused his mind on the task at hand, swirling his tongue about the ridges of Magnai’s shafts as they plunged between his lips, filled his throat with their girth, and teased him with the musky taste of Magnai’s building release. Only when Magnai was moaning did Daidukul even dare to slip his hands back up to the curve of the other’s ass, testing and teasing the soft flesh while Magnai made a mess of his mouth. Mayhap one of these days Magnai would understand his Nhaama may not be a bride. That maybe their regular beddings were a sign.

Maybe sheep would fly too.

A single wandering finger teased between the valley of Magnai’s ass, threatening to enter the Khan as his hips continued their assault on Daidukul’s throat. The last time he’d done this Magnai had said not this time, that he wasn’t ready for it. This time he said nothing, and Daidukul risked looking up to see if there was any hesitation in the other man’s eyes. Instead he found naught but sheer desire, a lustful gaze so fierce it burned right through him. “Yes- please- more… I told you, worship the sun with due fervor, did I not?”

Daidukul felt his heart skip a beat or three, for a moment he almost choked around Magnai from shock. The other groaned and thrust deeper in response to the tightening of the Buduga’s throat, only stopping when Daidukul finally pressed a finger within him, then starting again when the second slipped in. His moans were strained and breath heavy as Daidukul slowly teased the Oronir’s inner walls, cursing even as his peak grew closer and closer.

“You wanted- the sun’s glory. Take it- take all of it! Daidukul!” As ordered, Daidukul swallowed every drop of Magnai’s release, letting the younger Khan rut his throat and ride out the waves of pleasure until he was all but spent. Slowly Magnai withdrew both his shafts, and Daidukul followed suit with his fingers.

It took a moment for both of them to catch their breath, and with Magnai’s eyes still on him Daidukul decided to tease a little, adding to the borderline obscene view of him with sore lips covered in a mix of Magnai’s cum, slick, and Daidukul’s own saliva by licking the mixture off and humming as he appreciated the taste. “The sun is generous,” His voice was shot, he could barely talk above a husky whisper. “and beautiful. Would that I could please him all night long. Show my devotion to his radiant being.” He leaned back enough for Magnai to see both his own cocks damp and leaking against the cloth he wore tied about his hips instead of pants.

He expected Magnai to refuse, state that it would be too much. The closest Daidukul had gotten to fucking Magnai was the stunt he’d just pulled with his fingers. Instead Magnai’s gaze landed firmly on his hips, and the other nodded slowly. “Yes. That would please the sun. I want to know the full might of your devotion.” Daidukul’s heart stopped cold in his chest, eyes wide in shock.

“I see- I- of course! Of course my radiant dawn, just let me fetch my oils…” Maybe there was still a chance after all.


End file.
